


The Reflection

by Bloodymermaid22



Category: DC Animated Universe, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodymermaid22/pseuds/Bloodymermaid22
Summary: Yeah, just a little one shot to give a little depth to Kylie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, just a little one shot to give a little depth to Kylie.

  After three unsuccessful hours of trying and two sleeping pills Kylie was finally able to drift off. Peaceful at first, then the nightmare began. Kylie was standing alone in a dimly lit room. Across from a mirror, wearing the outfit of her superhero secret identity, Black Diamond. Suddenly Kylie's reflections eyes grew dark and sinister, her fingernails elongated into claws, and her teeth sharpened to razor points. Then like something out of a horror movie Kylie's  reflection crawled out of the mirror and spoke with a distorted voice.

    “Hello Kylie, or would you prefer Black Diamond? Hehehe.”

   “Kylie, and who or what the hell are you?” She said trying to conceal the fearful pounding of her heart.

    “Oh, I'm surprised you haven't already figured that out…” The distorted version of Kylie chuckled. “I'm you, well sort of. I'm the part of you that you hate. You ignore me and try to pretend I don't exist, but deep down, you know I'm always there.” Kylie's distorted reflections eyes turned a deep fire engine red as she met with Kylie's forest green ones. 

    Kylie's breathing quickened as her reflection lunged at her. Try as she might Kylie couldn't move. Before she knew it Kylie's reflection had her pinned to the ground. She used her long claws to carve a deep gash in Kylie's cheek. 

    “I know your deepest fear.” The reflection said a wide snaggletoothed grin spread across her face.

    “N-NO you don't. You don't know shit about me!” Kylie yelled tears welling in her eyes.

    “Oh yes I do…” The reflection snarled raising her sharpened claws ready to strike. “You're afraid of me reaching in…” At that moment the reflection dug her claws into Kylie's chest. Kylie let out a scream of horror and pain. The reflection pulled out her claws, now covered in LOTS of blood and tissue. “Consuming you.” The reflection said just before taking a bite of the huge piece of flesh she had just jabbed out of Kylie. 

    It's at this point Kylie wakes up screaming and in a cold sweat.


End file.
